


Roses Wilt, Glass Shatters

by KatNovella



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Loss of Parent(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Greenstein is the first known female reaper and is introduced to manage the other reapers and make sure everything goes as it should. Which is quite stressful for her. On top of that she has a secret. Will she manage? Or just die trying? (Originally Published on September 1, 2013 on Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The sun descends past the midnight sky as the darkness begins to fill the county. Perhaps you've heard it all before or perhaps you believe history is a sandwich with belloni than you probably have not heard of the Phantomhive manor. What's that you say? The Phantomhive manor? You've never heard of such a thing? Well you haven't lived to hear the beginning of the story. Quite a long one actually but I think you'll find it to your amusement.

Our story begins in the streets of nineteenth century London. The streets are quiet and still, most of London has gone into their midsts of slumber. Silence is yet replaced by the clatter of footsteps on the stone concrete road. The footsteps are racing at a fast pace as if they were being chased by something or someone. "There's no place to run now, Mr.John." said a voice from behind. "No. I just need more time!" the man answers.

Even the loud roar of a chainsaw isn't enough to wake up all of London. "Please Grell that will be enough." says a young feminine voice. A young woman with long brown hair, teal blue eyes, wearing glasses, and a business outfit appears atop a stone house.   
"Amanda? Haven't seen you in years."  
"Charmed I'm sure. I'm taking over for William for a short period of time to observe your abilities as a reaper."

"You're taking over for your boyfriend William, eh."   
"Haha. I love how you try to tease me with such things. But I have a date with my job.  Being the only female reaper this organization could use some womanly touch don't you think?"   
Storm clouds began to arrange themselves overhead.  
"My my looks like it's gonna rain and you still have four jobs left. Seems like a lot for one night."   
"Oh Amanda trying to give me more work but alas my heart belongs to my dear Sebas-chan." says Grell.

"Eh? I don't know who your talking about but you need to get to work. Next up is Olga Melleck."  
"Are we having problems?" says a strange voice.  
"Will! Have you come to rescue me from this mean woman?"  
William sighs. "No."  
"Mean? Honestly you men can be so cruel." says Amanda. "Anyways it's a tight schedule yes but we've recently had a drastic decline in reaping."  
"You're so uptight Amanda. All you ever think about is work."  
She sighs. "Just get to work. I can't stress this enough Grell."  
"I have to agree with Amy. We have a job to do after all." Says Will.  
"How typical Will, taking sides with the she-devil  ."  
Amanda turns in frustration and plops to the stone pavement. "Do your damn job or it's off with your head!"  
"Haha good Ol' Amy." Grell smirks.

"I'll be watching Grell so don't screw this up." Amanda replies and disappears into the night air.  
"You should be more respectful to Amanda."  
"Your just like her, Will. You're no fun."   
William sighs."Life isn't all just fun and games, Grell. There is a time to be serious, and that time is now."   
Grell sighs. "Fine."


	2. A Spot of Tea

So as you can see Sebastian insists for Amanda to come in for a cup of tea and she accepts. She walks into the glorious Phantomhive mansion and is astonished to find a room full of plentiful space and a grand staircase fit for a Queen or better yet a King. They sit in the young master's office sipping tea and begin to talk small talk.

"Thank you very much for inviting me in. I don't get a chance to rest much. Since I have such a responsibility with my work and Grell."   
"The pleasure is ours. Please do feel free to stop by anytime." Sebastian replies.  
"So your a reaper but your a woman, correct?" Ciel asks questionably.  
"Affirmative. I am indeed a woman, yes. It was rather difficult to get into the promotion I am now but let's just say I was able to convince them."

"I really don't know why they let a woman into the organization. I mean really. She's annoying and all she does is nag." Grell argues.  
"Oh really now? Is that how it is? I have a few words for you myself."   
"Um, so how did you get into the organization, Miss Greenstein?" asks Ciel.  
"Hm? Ah, right. Well I got in like everyone else I suppose and I was promoted to a higher ranking. Quite stressful it is. That's why I'm so irritable all the time."  
"Tell me about it. Her boyfriend-" Grell begins only to be interrupted by Amanda.  
"For the last time, Grell. William is not my companion. Though we do have a great amount of respect for one another."  
"Pff, whatever." Grell replies.

Amanda sighs in frustration and blows a hair out of her face. She then sets her cup on a table and gets up from her seat. "Thank you very much for the tea. If you ever want to contact me for any further questions or so that pop up. You should be able to reach me." She hands them her card and then turns to open the door to the hallway. She turns back to say a few words. "And Ciel, I pay my respects to your parents."


	3. Who Called for Backup?

If you didn't know Ciel Phantomhive's parents died long ago in a fire when the Phantomhive manor had burnt down once before. Ciel was only a young child and you know how harsh this kind of catastrophe can be on a mere child. Therefore Ciel was promoted to the head of the Phantomhive manor in replacement of his father. Now we cue over to the cemetery. Everyone is gathered at the chapel for a funeral of a passed relative. Madame Red, Ciel's aunt and his mother's sister.

"Such a sad passing if I do say so." Says the Undertaker.  
"It wasn't even her time. Leave it to Grell to screw things up." Says Amanda.  
"You both never did get along. Remember back in training?"   
"Oh don't remind me."  
He laughs."Oh those were the days."

The doors fling open and red rose petals fill the room. Later that night at the Phantomhive manor they're awaiting the arrival of a guest. A guest they await answers from. There's a knock at the door. "Oh I'll get that." says Mey-Rin. She approaches the door and wipes her hands on her apron before twisting the doorknob. She then firmly twists the doorknob allowing the door to open. "Oh hello there. I suppose you must be the young master's guest he's been expecting."  
"Yes. If you don't mind my asking what is your name dear?"  
"Oh? My n-name? It's Mey-Rin."  
"Mey-Rin. Quite a lovely name."  
"O-oh? W-why thank you. And yours?"  
"Amanda. Amanda Greenstein."  
"Amanda. Well Amanda come right in."

Mey-Rin welcomes her in and Amanda makes her way up the stairs. Mey-Rin rushes into the kitchen yelling "Guys! Guys! The guest has arrived!"  
"Really? What does she look like? asks Finny.  
"Ah well. She has long brown hair, teal blue eyes, she wears glasses, and also a business outfit. She was gorgeous."  
"Is that so?"says Bard, "You think she'd try some of my cooking."  
"No!" yell Meyrin and Finny.

Amanda knocks on the young master's office door. "Sebastian."   
"Yes, young master." Sebastian sighs then opening the door.

"Oh you're here already." says Ciel.  
"You wanted me." states Amanda.

"Yes. Do you have information on my parents?" He asks. 

She turns to him, sighs, and begins to speak. "Sadly yes. I remember when you were a wee little baby. You were pretty tiny. Anyways that's not the point. I'm sort of...a backup plan I guess. Your parents hired me to make sure you were kept safe."  
"So your basically Sebastian's replacement." states Ciel.

"Yes. I suppose you could put it that way." She replies.  
"I assure you-" Sebastian begins.

"I'm not here to steal your job. You have a firm contract and I have enough on my plate as it is."  
The door opens suddenly scaring Amanda and she whips a scythe out from behind cutting a single hair from Mey-Rin's head. "Um...was it something I said?" asks Mey-Rin.

"Heh heh no. I apologize about that. Sneaking up on me isn't very smart."  
"Oh no it's alright really." Mey-Rin assures.  
"Do you have any proof that my parents hired you as a replacement?" asks Ciel. "As a matter a fact I do." She yanks a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to him. "Well Sebastian hope your alright with having a partner." states Ciel.


	4. Captured

Further discussion was held until that morning. Amanda had stayed the night in one of the guest rooms and was refreshed for a new day. So she got up and got changed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh good morning Miss Greenstein." says Mey-Rin.  
"And a good morning to you, Mey-Rin."  
"Oh you remembered my name."   
"How could I forget." Amanda smiles.  
"It's so nice to have another woman around." says Mey-Rin.  
"Is that so? Surrounded by a bunch of men, huh."  
"Um Miss Amanda if you don't mind my asking, how come you didn't come to the Phantomhive manor sooner?"  
"I was keeping my distance. Like I said I'm just a replacement."  
"Well I'm awfully glad to have met you." says Mey-Rin.  
"Why thank you, that means a lot coming from the person I almost accidentally killed." says Amanda. "Hm...I feel kinda funny all of a sudden."

It's that funny feeling that can sense something quite humendous. Ciel Phantomhive had been kidnapped. Sebastian stands his ground in a foreign room surrouded by guards with guns. He whips out eating ustencils as weapons. Suddenly a bunch of guards are taken out from behind.   
"Amanda?" asks Sebastian.

One by one guards are taken out. Bodies fall from the railings above until all falls silent. "Good job back there Mister Michaelis." Says Amanda gasping for breath.

 

"And a fine job to you as we'll Miss Greenstein." They carry on to the next room. "Well what do we have here a demon and the grim reaper. Honestly if I didn't know any better I'd assume you two were together." says a strange man.

Amanda simply grabs her scythe from behind and slices him in two in an instant.

"Oh man he was annoying. I kinda feel quite sorry for him, but I'll get over it." She says."If you ever need me I'll be there, and that's not a choice. He's in the cupboard."

Sebastian walks over to the cupboard and opens it. "Sebastian? I thought I heard another voice." says Ciel.  
Sebastian turns around to see Amanda gone, out of plain sight.


	5. A Drop of Blood

Mysterious, is that the proper word for her? She's quite a woman at that much. Quite a woman indeed. Rough around the edges, a ball of fire. As she walks along a gravel road at midnight's hour she realizes something. There's a stinging sensation in her side. Certainly she couldn't have been bitten or stung by something. She stops for a moment and lifts up her shirt to examine her side. She suddenly is amazed by the enormous wound. Blood still dripping from its spot. She's been shot. The bullet still stuck inside. "I can't believe I didn't notice this stupid thing till now." She says while frantically holding her side. She walks for a while and then faints. All black. Only darkness.  
She wakes up to feel a wet cloth on her forehead and bandages wrapped around her waist. Still weak she swings her legs over to the side of the bed.

"I see you're better."  
"Ciel?" she asks. Her eyes look towards at him and then at her side.  
"Well somewhat. But I'm use to this sorta thing. So I'll be-"  
"If my parents assigned you to take part in my protection I think it'd be best you stay here." he says.  
"I wouldn't wanna be a bother or try to strike up any competition." she answers.  
"Trust me you'd be better off here and I assure you that Sebastian is pleased to have a partner." Ciel says assuringly.

" I guess I can't argue with you. Alright, I'll stay. Under one condition though. As long as I'm here you are to refer to me as Amanda."  
"Ha deal." He said and they shake hands.  
Now your probably wondering "How in the world did they find her? or "Who's bed is she laying in?" Both are very good questions if I do say so myself. I mean I too wonder who's bed she's laying in and I'm the narrator.

Ciel closes the door and yawns, leaving her to rest. Sebastian approache him.. "Young master where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asks.  
"I'll just sleep in the spare room." Ciel answers.  
Ciel walks down the hall into the spare room and settles himself on the bed. "She's going to be staying with us from now on."   
"She is a very kind and intelligent woman. I do look forward to her staying with us young master."  
Ciel looks at Sebastian and then at his feet. "There's something about her...she reminds me of mother."  
"She does resemble her a bit. It was rather nice of you to let her rest in your bed."  
"Yeah I suppose. Well goodnight, Sebastian."  
"Goodnight, young master."


	6. A Ball to Die For

Birds chirp outside the windows of the Phantomhive Manor as another night passes over to morning day. Amanda still lay sore and weak in bed. "How do you feel?" Asks Meyrin.  
"Not much of a difference but I'm sure I'm healing alright."  
"Hello!" Says a friendly and cheerful voice.  
"Finny?" Asks Meyrin.  
"I picked some roses for Amanda-San."Says Finny.  
"And I made a cake." Says Bard.  
"Um... thank you." Amanda says hesitantly.  
Ciel passes by the door and peeks in. "What are you guys doing?"  
"We're trying to make her feel better." Says Finny.  
"Ahem. Well anyway there's going to be a ball tonight to take place at this manor. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior." Says Ciel.  
Sebastian approaches Ciel and begins to speak. "Young master we need to practice your ballroom dancing."   
"Ah yes." Ciel answers.  
"I've got to see this." Says Amanda rising from the bed.  
So you know how ballroom dancing goes right? Two partners, one leads, the other continuously steps on the other's feet. You know what I'm talking about.  
Ciel and Sebastian practice ballroom dancing while Amanda sits back watching. She sets back watching Ciel continuously step on Sebastian's feet. "Not much practice huh?" She says teasingly. "Do you have any experience Miss Greenstein?" Asks Sebastian.  
"I believe so. Back when I was a bit younger I did  a little bit."  
Ciel sits and watches as Sebastian and Amanda demonstrate. Gracefully and swiftly moving not once stepping on one another's feet. "And that's how it's done Ciel." Says Sebastian.  
Meyrin claps in the background.  
"It seems so simple when your watching someone else." Says Ciel.  
"That's how it is with most things. Anyhow I'll leave you to it. I need to check my bandages." Says Amanda.  
She leaves and goes upstairs and unwraps her bandages. "Hm?...That's strange. The wound is gone. I could of sworn it was bleeding just moments ago."

As dusk rises upon the land the glorious event plays on as planned.  
"Miss Greenstein will you be attending?" Asks Meyrin.  
"Afraid not. I still have unfinished business to attend to. Grell hasn't been doing much work lately so I've been having to work my ass off as usual."

Outside the manor stands a man. He lights a cigar and holds it up to his mouth. "Hello Miss. What are you up to at this hour?" He asks.  
"Oh nothing really. Just thought I'd take a stroll."  
"Oh is that so? Lovely night to do so."  
"Indeed. You use to have wife and a young daughter, yes?" She asks.  
"Huh...well yes."  
She grabs a scythe from behind.  
"Wh-wha!" He yelps.  
"I'm truly sorry." She says only to be followed by the sound of flesh being torn by the sharp blade.  
She disappears into the darkness of the midnight air.  
A young girl approaches the body. "Hey papa guess what! Papa? Are you alright? Papa!" Screams the young girl as she cries over her father's body.


	7. Yep, You're Screwed

A few days pass and all is silent at the manor. Amanda walks toward the staircase looking at  a clipboard. Paying no attention to her surroundings or what's going on around her. Suddenly an arrow shoots through the window into the wall. Only inches away from her own nose. "Miss Green- I mean Miss Amanda. Are you  alright?" Asks Sebastian.  
"Yeah I'm unharmed. Thank The Lord. There's a note tied to it though." She reads it aloud."You are dead." She stops for a moment and says "Hm. Seems legit."  
"Are you sure your alright Miss?" He asks once more.  
"Someone probably just figured out I killed their relative. It happens sometimes. They either get over it or we erase their memory."  
Suddenly as if it couldn't get any worse, a gigantic boulder is catapulted through the window.  
Sebastian swiftly grabs Amanda in his arms in attempt to get her out of its path.  
The gigantic boulder breaks through the wall causing a hole just as big to remain.  
Amanda looks at the hole in the wall while still being held in Sebastian's arms. "Yeah...this may be a bit of a problem." She says.  
He sighs.  
"I'm sorry." She says.  
"For what?" He asks.  
"All I've done is cause trouble since I came to the manor."  
"Miss Greenstein it's been a great pleasure having you here and I assure you that you are of no trouble at all."  
Ciel approaches the stairs and makes his way to the destruction. He turns to see Amanda in Sebastian's arms. "What are you both doing?"  
Sebastian sets Amanda back on the ground gently and begins to speak. "It seems Amanda is a target of some being as of now."  
Another arrow shoots through the window over her head.  
"Damn they sure are persistent." She says.  
"Better find out who's doing this or they'll tear the whole mansion apart." Says Ciel.  
Sebastian leaves for a short moment and walks back inside from the out doors grasping a young girl's wrist. She's about fourteen years old, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and appears to be wearing a white floral dress.  
"Who's this?" Asks Amanda.  
"You devil! I hope you rot in the flames of hell you came from!" Shouts the young girl.  
Amanda lets out a grin. "Trust me dear I'm not the devil. But I do work with him."  
"You killed my father and now you shall pay!"  
Amanda sighs. "Do you think I enjoy my job? Do you think I get some kind of sick self pleasure from this?" Amanda raises her voice. "I'm the grim reaper! It's my job! Do you understand me you little brat!"  
The girl stares into her eyes with shock.  
"So don't think I haven't paid."   
The girl looks down at her feet too afraid to look into the eyes of the grim reaper.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." The girl says. "What's your name?"  
"Amanda Greenstein. Do forgive me for raising my voice."  
"Oh. I'm Alice Chance." Says the girl.


	8. A Tempered Bimbo

Among the wreckage of the manor and the loud raising of  loud voices all becomes calm. All gather in the office for closure. "So Miss Chance was it? Do you have anywhere else to go?" Asks Ciel.  
"Well father once told me I had a grandfather who was a blacksmith in town."   
"Jonathan Chance." Amanda suggests.  
"Yeah that's him." Says Alice.  
"I'll escort her to him." Insists Sebastian.  
Alice grabs her coat and before she leaves the room turns to Amanda to say something. "And Amanda I'm sorry for my actions. You were just doing your job. If you ever need anything I'd be happy to oblige."  
She thens turns back and walks out the open door with Sebastian following behind.  
"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Asks Ciel.  
"Not very often. It's very rare we've ever dealt with such a matter. I'm not even quite sure how she found me out." Amanda answers.  
Ciel looks down at his empty tea cup and lets out a sigh.  
"So what happened down there?"  
"I admit it I did get a bit flustered but I didn't know what else to do. There's just been way too much going on for me to handle."  
"I understand. Say, is there anything you use to do in spare time?" He asks.  
"Spare time? Ha, imagine that. Mostly reading and playing violin."  
"That's interesting. We have a plentiful amount of books and Sebastian plays violin as well."  
"Miss Greenstein, you play violin?" Asks Sebastian now returning to the office.  
"Well I play piano, flute, and violin but I'm most experienced playing violin." She answers.  
Suddenly the sound of shattering glass is heard from outside the door followed by a knock at the main door to the mansion.  
Ciel sighs. "The day has been long enough. What is it now?"  
A chainsaw roars outside and the loud pacing of footsteps gets closer until suddenly it bursts into the room.  
"Oh no, not you." Says Amanda.  
"I'm not here for the bimbo. I'm here for my Sebby!" Says Grell.  
"Well this bimbo has had it up to here with your lack of respect. If you need me I'll be down stairs." She says, then slamming the door behind her.  
"What a hot head. Probably because she can't get a boyfriend." Says Grell.  
The door slams open once more.  
"Says the man who murdered his companion. This boy lost his aunt because of you and do you have any regret. " Says Amanda.  
She sighs. "Listen Grell, I've tried to be patient with you but you're just not cooperating. For now could you make my life easier and just leave the premises."  
Grell looks at her solemnly and leaves.  
"Well I think I'll be getting to bed. This bimbo has made enough ruckus today." She chuckles.

All falls silent through out the night given the day ruckus made it difficult to focus on even the birds singing in the outdoors. Another day rises upon the manor.


	9. Child in Distress

Amanda still lies resting on the bed snoozing in a calm and peaceful manner. She soon awakens and begins to yawn and stretch. The morning sun shines it's cheerful rays into the room. She gets dressed and slides on her glasses.   
She heads downstairs and slips on the floor.  
Sebastian swiftly catches her and allows her to  stand once more. "I sure am with it this past week. For once I believe I'm causing more ruckus than Grell, and I'm his boss."  She sighs. "I think I'll head into town for a few hours." She heads to the door, puts on a coat, and descends into the cold.   
Walking the stone streets of London, passing carriages led by horses. "Nice ass on that one, eh Rupert?" Says a strange man.  
"Oh yes." Says the man named Rupert.   
Amanda turns around and meets the eyes of the two men.   
"You shouldn't abuse the usage of your eyes. After all God blessed you with sight for a reason and you should be grateful for that." Says Amanda.   
She then pulls off her gloves and punches them both straight in the face giving them black eyes.  
"Maybe now you'll be more appreciative to The Lord." She continues to walk down the streets of London. Amanda then comes upon a group of young men gathered around something. She hears them talking and arguing and a faint voice of a young woman. The faint voice sounds familiar. She approaches the group of men after realizing this wasn't some random woman, it was Alice Chance. "Hey!" She yells trying to get their attention. "What is it bitch?" Says one of the young men. "Maybe she wants in too." Says another. "Excuse me. You let her go or you will face dire consequences." She says.  
"Yeah whatever Grandma." Says another man. The men ignore her warnings and continue to undress the struggling Alice.  
Amanda gets furious and grabs her scythe. "I warned you." She begins to outrage and slice every man in two. Alice sits on the ground crying.  
Amanda comforts Alice and persists to ask her a question. "They didn't touch you did they?" She asks. Alice wipes the tears from her eyes and nods her head. "Good. How about you come home with me, dear?"   
Alice nods and grabs Amanda's hand and they proceed back to the Phantomhive Manor.


	10. Like My Own Child

The door creaks open allowing Amanda and Alice to walk through the doorway out of the cold weather of the outside air. "Back so soon Miss Greenstein? Along with Alice I see." Says Sebastian.  
"I'm having her stay here until I can think things through. A child can't defend themselves among the streets of London." Answers Amanda.  
"Maybe you should explain the situation to the young master."  
She nods and leaves Alice downstairs. Then heads upstairs to the office and knocks at the door. "Come in."   
"What is it, Amanda?" Asks Ciel.  
"Alice Chance is going to be joining us until I get things worked out. Bless the child's little heart she didn't get raped and left for dead in the streets."   
"Is that so? Well I suppose she can stay under the circumstances. But we're short on rooms."  
"She'll be staying in my room." Answers Amanda.  
"Alright. You really do care for her don't you?"   
"You know it kinda feels sick saying it since I caused the death of her father, but I feel like she's my own child."

Darkness falls upon the manor covering the mansion in a thick black cloak.  
Amanda and Alice lay in bed in their nightgowns conversing.  
"Thanks for earlier today. You know..for saving my purity."   
"No need to thank me dear. I'd had risked it for anyone and I mean that sincerely."  
"Say Amanda, how come a bimbo like you doesn't have a boyfriend?"  
"Eh, a bimbo like me?" Says a Amanda then grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Alice.  
Alice mumbles.   
"What was that?" Asks Amanda.  
Alice pulls the pillow off her face. "Bleh. I said you feathers in my mouth."   
Amanda pulls her hands over her mouth to resist from laughing and Alice begins to burst out laughing. 

The sun rises over England declaring a new day at hand. Amanda visits the Undertaker for classified business. "Good morning Amanda. If your looking for Grell and William they're in the back room." Says the Undertaker.  
"Oh no I was wondering if you still have the corpse of  Dr. Chance." She asks.  
"Yes I do actually. He's in back."  
"Thank you." She goes to the back room to inspect the corpse.   
Grell sighs. "Oh,Amanda. Going through the pockets of a dead man knowing that's  the only man she'll ever pick up."  
"I have no time for you Grell and at least I do my job. I'm the co-president of this company and what are you?" She says then carrying on with her business. "Aha." She says then whipping out a paper from one of the corpse's pockets. "It's the Chance family will."


	11. Dead Man's Will

"What do you intend on doing with it?" Asks William.  
"The man had a daughter named Alice Chance. Awfully strange he carried his will around but who knows why." She answers, then opening the sheet of paper to read. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. two-million dollars and a butler named Klyde. I wish I was spoiled at such a youth."  
"I don't know why you're complaining. You leave under the same roof as my Sebas-chan!<3" Grell gripes.  
"Only under contract hon." Says Amanda, pushing her glasses in place.  
"You better keep your hands off my Bassy."  
"I have no desires in touching your "Bassy."   
He looks at her. "Good."  
"Though he does have a nice ass though." Amanda teases.  
Grell tackles her to the floor.  
She then spits in his face. "That's enough, Grell." Says William then pulling Grell off of Amanda.

At the Phantomhive Manor Ciel is in his study finishing paperwork. While Meyrin and Sebastian are busy picking up tiny pieces of glass. Amanda puts her coat away and asks, "What happend?"  
"Finny and Alice were running around." Answers Meyrin.  
"I see." Amanda heads upstairs and puts her ear to the study door then twists the knob to find Alice hiding in a corner.  
"Alice."   
"What is it Amanda?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Playing hide and seek." Says Alice.  
Amanda sighs. "You know you're not suppose to be in here, Alice."  
Alice looks down at her hands. "I'm sorry."  
"Anyhow I managed to find your father's will. Seems he left you quite an amount of money and his butler."  
Alice peers up at her. "Klyde? Let about our maid, Christina? Where is she?"  
Amanda squints her eyes in confusion. "There was nothing mentioned of this, "Christina."


	12. Christina

Amanda gently closes the guest room door in hopes to not awake the now sleeping Alice.  
"How is she doing?" Asks Sebastian.  
"I got her to calm down. Just hope she'll sleep soundly through the night."  
"This "Christina" must be important to her."  
"Seems so. Yet I can't find any records of this woman."  
"Strange. Are you going to get rested Miss Greenstein?"  
"Amy. No. I have business to attend to and give my regards to Mistress Alice about my absence in the morning."  
"Will do Miss Gree- Misstress Amy."  
"Gonna be a hell of a night hearing Grell talk about his "Sebby." Honestly I wish William would agree to let you kill him. Anyhow see you in the morning."  

"Will I don't see the point in waiting for her. She's a waste of time anyway." Grell complains.  
William lets out a sigh in aggravation.  
"Maybe we could double date sometime. Sebby and I with you and Amy. And then later in the bedroom-"  
"Hahaha. No."  
"Oh Amy finally you're here. We were worried you were losing your virginity." Teases Grell.  
"Says the homo whoses closest interaction with a man is a dead one."  
Grell's eyes tear up. "Why would you say that? Will make her stop, make her stop."  
William lets out another sigh and then looks over at Amanda and smiles. Amanda looks at him and does the same.

The sun shines upon the snow on the ground. Amanda approaches a huge light blue house. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a bonnet and an apron is standing outside sweeping the porch.  
"Hello mame! I'm looking for a Christina!" Shouts Amanda.  
The woman looks over at Amanda for split second looking her dead into the eyes. She then drops her broom and takes off running.


	13. Everyone Has a Demon Butler Nowadays

All is silent. Too silent. This silence at the Baudelaire Manor is all too calm only to be interrupted by the loud ruckus to replace this silence. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel yells from his bedroom.  
The butler lets out a sigh and hurries up the stairs to his young master.  
"You called, young master?" Responds Sebastian.  
"Yes. Where is Amanda?"  
"Amanda is currently out running errands."  
Ciel lets out a heavy sigh. "I see."  
"May I ask why you are of need of her services at this time?"  
"Well... I was wanting her opinion on what I should wear for dinner..."  
Sebastian looks down at the floor. "Oh I see."

The doors of the Phantomhive Manor steadily open.   
"That must be her now." Says Ciel. 

Amanda walks through the doors and closes them securely behind her. She then takes off her coat and hangs it back on the coat rack.

"Welcome back, Amy." Says a voice from behind.  
She is startled and quickly turns around and places her hand over her heart.  
"Sebastian, you scared the living crap out of me, you sneaky son of gun."   
"I apologize for startling you. The young master has requested your services at this time." States Sebastian.  
"Requested my services?" She asks.

"What?!"  
"I can't decide what to wear for dinner." Says Ciel.  
"I'm not your mother, Ciel. You're a grown boy and you need to learn to do things for yourself." Nags Amanda.   
She leaves Ciel's bedroom and closes the door behind her.  
There's a knock at the front door.

"Honestly. Amanda why did you accept that contract years ago." She says to herself as she makes her way to the door and opens it.  
"Sebby!"  
"Go away." Says Amanda as she slams the door in Grell's face.  
There's another knock at the door.  
"Hello."  
"Good evening, madame." Says a young man with short white hair and red eyes wearing a butler's uniform. He then reaches for Amanda's hand and gently kisses it. "May I ask for your name?" He asks.  
"Amanda. Amanda Greenstein. But you can call me Amy."  
"Amanda. What a beautiful name. I'm Klyde Marshall."  
"You're a demon aren't you?" She asks.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Honey, I can smell a demon within miles away."  
"Ahem. Amy stop flirting with out guest." Says Ciel as he walks down the stairs.  
"Klyde, if you will follow me upstairs to my office and Sebastian could you prepare us some tea? And Amanda stay out of the way."

Amanda follows Sebastian into the kitchen as he prepares the tea. "Would you care for a cup, Amy?" Asks Sebastian.  
"Yes, please." She says then sighing.  
"Something on your mind?" He asks while pouring the tea.  
"Seems like everyone has demon butlers nowadays. I wonder where I could get one." She comments jokingly.


	14. Her Butler is a Frisky Demon

"I assume that you're here to claim Alice." States Ciel.  
"Yes. That is correct." Klyde answers followed by a knock at the door.   
"Come in." Says Ciel.  
Sebastian opens the door and brings the tea inside. Amanda follows close behind and closes the door behind them.  
"Amanda could you show him to Alice?" Asks Ciel.  
"I'll go get her." She answers.

"Klyde!" Alice screams as she runs to hug her demon butler.  
"I've missed you so much, Klyde! I've had a lot of fun here! Amy even protected me from this one gang in the streets one time!" She explains while still latching on to him.  
"Is that so?" He answers looking over at Amanda. "Can she live with us, Klyde?" Alice asks with puppy-like eyes.  
Klyde looks over at Amanda again waiting for an answer.  
"I'm sorry that's a nice offer and all but I belong here."  
Klyde looks down at floor and then at Alice. "Okay."   
They walk to the main entrance and he puts Alice's coat on her.  
"Are you sure you can't come?" He asks looking at her passionately.  
"I can't go against my contract."   
He then grabs her by her shoulders and kisses her on the lips. He pulls away after a few seconds and says, "Be sure to visit then."   
"I will." She answers.  
Klyde lets out a smile and returns to Alice. They both walk out the doors of the manor and shut them from behind.  
Amanda walks over to a table with a vase on it.  
"Amanda?" Asks Meyrin.  
Amanda picks up the vase, throws into the air, slings out her a scythe, and swings at the vase slicing it in two. The vase then shatters into dozens of pieces as it hits the floor.  
"Um...M-miss." Meyrin stutters.

"Amanda, did you break one of my vases?" Asks Ciel.  
"Maybe..." She answers innocently.  
"And why did you break it?"  
"I was caught up in the heat of the moment. I felt as if someone came in and took away my own child...and he kinda made me feel a little uncomfortable."  
Ciel lets out a heavy sigh. "Sebastian once a week I would like you to escort Miss Greenstein to the Chance residence."  
"Yes, young master."


	15. A Winter Walk

It is a very dark a dreary day. The clouds cover the sun like a thick sheet, reflecting a gray sky over the land. Amanda grabs her coat, slings it on, and walks on out into the thick snow. She is then joined by Sebastian in the white blankets of snow left by Jack Frost the night before.

"Seems it snowed last night." Says Amanda.  
"That seems about right."  
"The roads are covered so it's impossible to go by carriage. Are you alright with walking?" She turns to ask him.  
"As you wish." He gestures to the snow covered road.  
Amanda and Sebastian begin walking down the snow covered pathways.  
"You know you didn't have to come."  
"The young master insisted." He replies.  
"Thank you."  
Suddenly there is a fast pace of footsteps from behind.  
"Do you hear that?" She asks.  
A figure plunges itself at Amanda in attempt to tackle her to the ground. Sebastian pulls Amanda back just in time to cause the figure to fall into a cold pile of icy white snow.

"Grell?" She asks.  
"Amy." Grell says as he spits bits of ice of his mouth.  
"I thought we had an agreement Grell. I won't raise my voice if you don't tackle me."  
Grell crosses his arms against his chest. "Aw, you're no fun, Amy."   
"I'm feeling awfully generous today so I'll let you off the hook." She replies. "Now go do something proactive."   
Grell gets up and walks away through the thick white snow.  
"You handled that pretty well." Sebastian comments.  
"Yeah, he can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes but I like him."

Amanda and Sebastian finally approach the Chance residence. There is a young man with orange hair, green eyes, wearing glasses, a straw hat, a coat, long pants, and winter boots shoveling  up front. 

He looks up from shoveling. "Oh hello. You two must be the visitors we've been expecting." 


	16. Questions On Christmas Eve

"That's right. I'm Amanda Greenstein, but you can call me Amy. And this is Sebastian Michaelis." Amanda gestures towards Sebastian and he bows in response.  
"It's nice to meet you both. My name's Benni. We don't get many visitors around here. Where are you guys from?" Says Benni as he adjusts his hat.  
"The Phantomhive Manor." She answers.  
"Phantomhive, huh. That's just up the road. Passed it a couple of times myself. Very nice and big place it is."  
"Yeah, it's pretty nice."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I keep jabbering while you two are probably freezing. The door is unlocked so feel free to let yourselves in."  
"Thank you." Comments Amanda.  
Benni continues to shovel the heavy white snow while Amanda and Sebastian go to the door and let themselves inside.  
"Amy!" Shouts Alice as she runs down the stairs to tackle Amanda.  
Amanda lets out a groan as Alice hits in the stomach. "Hello Alice." She pats Alice on the head.  
Klyde walks down the stairs to join them. "Hello Amanda."  
"Hello Klyde." Amanda answers in a annoyed fashion.  
"Alice why don't you go upstairs and continue practicing with your violin."  
"Okay Klyde."  
"Amanda and Sebastian follow me to the parlor."

"So I understand you had something to ask me, Amanda?"  
Amanda takes a sip from her tea cup and gently places on the table. "Yes actually I wanted to ask about Christina."  
"She's gone." Says Klyde.  
"What do you mean she's gone?"  
"I mean she's not here and she won't be coming back." Klyde let's out a heavy sigh. "Mistress Christina Anderson is Alice's mother. Christina was originally living out on the streets when Charles Chance found her. He made a deal with her that if she became his maid and served him he would let her live under his roof. And once he died she had to leave the household."  
"When do you plan on telling Alice this?" Asks Amanda.  
"When the right time comes. Anyhow was that all you had to ask?"  
"Yeah." Amanda looks down at the floor and then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a wrapped present. "If it's not too much to ask for could you give this to Alice for me on Christmas tomorrow?"  
Klyde takes the present from Amanda's hand. "Sure."

Amanda and Sebastian walk through the doors of the Phantomhive mansion where a gigantic Christmas tree meets their eyes.  
"Oh, Amanda and Sebastian are back!" Shouts Meyrin.  
"Welcome back!" Shouts Finny.  
"Isn't the tree beautiful?" Asks Lizzie.  
Ciel casually walks down the stairs. "What the heck is a giant tree doing in my mansion?!"


	17. A Merry End

White snowflakes fall upon the Phantomhive manor. The smell of gingerbread roams through the mansion. Amanda is sitting in a chair drinking eggnog.  
"Mmm. That smells really good, Sebastian. I wonder what we're gonna do with the ones Bard burnt." She picks up one of Bard's burnt cookies and knocks it on the table.  
"Do you have any plans for Christmas, Amy?"  
She takes a sip from her cup. "Yeah. Every year the reapers take a break on Christmas and go out drinking to celebrate."  
"Don't get too drunk, Miss Amy."  
"I'm not the one you should worry about. You should of seen Grell, Eric, and the Undertaker last year. Although one year I think I drank a little too much and woke up in a coffin the next day." She sighs. "Good times."  
Sebastian carries the plate of gingerbread cookies and sets them down gently onto the table. He pulls out a chair and sits down. "Could you tell me about your past?" He asks. Amanda holds her cup near her mouth, sets the cup back down on the table, and smiles.

Mey-Rin sweeps the staircase while humming a cheerful tune. Bard and Finny burst through the front door. "We got the turkey!" They yell in harmony. "Holy crap. That thing's huge!" She yells. "We got the biggest one we could find." Says Finny. There's a knock at the door. "Oh, I'll get it." Says Mey-Rin as she makes her way to the door. She wipes her hands off on her apron and opens the door. "Merry Christmas!" Lizzie shouts. Elizabeth scurries over to the tree and places her present underneath. Ciel comes downstairs to greet Lizzie while Sebastian walks out of the kitchen and begins to play his violin. 

Not long after, Amanda walks out of the kitchen and there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She states. Amanda walks to the door and opens it to reveal Grell Sutcliff standing outside. "Grell, glad you could make it." Amanda greets him gleefully. Sebastian looks up at her from his violin with queer eyes. "What's he doing here?" Ciel asks. "He promised if I let him spend Christmas with Sebastian he would leave William and I alone." She grabs her coat pulls her arms through the sleeves. She then opens the door and walks out while saying, "Merry Christmas!"

As she leaves the Phantomhive Manor, a loud crash can be heard followed by the voice of someone yelling, "Sebas-chan!" Amanda continues walking with a grin on her face.


	18. A Tiny Situation (Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda goes to town to run some errands where she meets a strange old woman who places a curse on her.

The setting of our story takes place while Amanda Greenstein is in town running errands.

"You there!" Yells a strange, old woman.  
"Huh? Me?" Amanda says pointing at herself.  
"Yes you! You took my nephew and you will now pay the price!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll see about that."  
"I warned you! Let it be known! Mark my word!" Yells the old woman.

Meyrin hurries into Ciel's office.  
"What is it, Meyrin?" Asks Ciel.  
"We've got a tiny situation."  
"What's the situation?"  
"Well..." Begins Meyrin.  
Finny bursts into the room with Amanda on his back.  
"Amanda is a little kid!" Yells Finny.  
"How did this happen?" Asks Ciel.  
"We don't know. She was out running errands not too long ago and when she returned she a small child." Explains Meyrin  
"What should we do!?" Yells Finny.  
"Hmm. Just put her in the guest bedroom for now." Says Ciel.  
"I'll put her to bed." Says Sebastian.

"Sleep well, Amy." Says Sebastian as he pats her on the head. As Sebastian turns to leave the room young Amanda grabs his sleeve.  
"Hm? What is it? Do you want me to sleep with you?" Asks Sebastian.  
She nods in response. "Very well, Amy." He says as he crawls into bed next to her.

Morning at the Phantomhive Manor

Meyrin opens the door of the guest bedroom. "Good morning, Aman- What's going on?!" Yells Meyrin as she runs away.  
Amanda sits up and yawns. "Good morning, Amy."   
"Hm?" Amanda looks over to her side. "Sebastian, why are you in my bed?"

"What's wrong with Meyrin?" Asks Ciel.  
"We're not sure. She's been like this all morning." Says Finny.  
Meyrin is rocking herself back and forth in the corner of the room.


End file.
